


Hey, Remember When...

by IAmSherloved7043



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSherloved7043/pseuds/IAmSherloved7043
Summary: A High School AU where Ruby is a whore in high school. But whores can still have feelings, fall in love, feel hurt. She will make the wrong choices, a lot. She will chase after approval and validation. She will cry. She wants nothing more than to be with Sam, the boy that stole her heart and changed her life so quickly and so drastically she doesn't remember a time without him constantly racing through her mind and in her heart. Will she earn him? Will he want her? Does she even actually love him? Join me in a long journey to happiness. A story where the slut might just get the happy ending...I take PayPal donations at: https://paypal.me/brianadiskin00Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Ruby & Sam Winchester, Ruby (Supernatural) & Original Male Character(s), Ruby/Original Female Character(s), Ruby/Sam Winchester





	Hey, Remember When...

In the downstairs boy’s bathroom of St. William’s High School Ruby Daniels leaned against the tile wall. She knew no one would come in. The two classrooms by the stalls were empty for at least the next 40 minutes, and both the teachers were girls.  
She took in her surroundings. This had to be the smallest bathroom in the school; complete with one stall and a single urinal that was just too close to the sink. Just as in the girl’s room the mostly-white wall tile complimented the grey floor, and the sink was marble and had a semi-circle shape to allow space for 4 people to wash their hands.  
She took a puff from her Juul. Not being the best at saying no, she became addicted to nicotine when a classmate offered her her first taste. Of course, unlike other drugs, nicotine doesn’t tend to have the “one time and you’re trapped” effect, however Ruby was never one to stop doing anything that made her feel good. Ironically, that very reason is why Ruby is waiting in the bathroom today.  
It’s no secret that Ruby opened her legs to nearly anyone that wanted her. I say nearly only because, well, everyone has to have standards. She was meeting Jason, a boy in her grade who had been making it obvious he wanted to screw her for a month. For Ruby though, it didn’t matter if he was attractive or not. She liked the attention, she really liked having sex, and it was just a small plus that Jason happened to be dating a girl Ruby never could get along with, Trisha.  
To Ruby, Trisha was nothing more than an annoying, fat, self-centered bitch who could honestly use to be knocked down a few pegs. Having Jason cheat on her was the perfect opportunity.  
Jason walks in, dropping his bag on the floor and he quickly steps to the waiting girl. He aggressively grabs the side of her face and turns it to look up at his face and into his eyes. He made her stare at him and in return him at her until he pulled her into a hard, passionate kiss. Had he been too aggressive Ruby would have easily taken Jason to the ground, but his aggression was more in an ownership way, and only helped to start the familiar and addicting feeling of her aching pussy twitching against the fabric of her panties. In a deep, hungry voice Jason finally whispers into her ear.  
“I’ve been so looking forward to this, little slut.”  
The line made Ruby moan, and her lips naturally found their way against his again. This time she bit at his lower lip, soft but firm, as he moaned in pained-pleasure into her mouth. She may be mostly doing this to hurt Trisha, but like I said, Ruby really likes sex.  
Jason moved the two into the stall, taking his seat and guiding her hips down onto him, facing away from him so he could slide his hands up her sides and roughly squeeze her tits in his hands. The tightness nearly made her scream, but the immediate pinch to her nipples after turned her scream into a satisfying whimper. Letting one of his hands wander back to her side Jason grabbed her hard and guided her body, or his main focus, her cunt, up and down, forcing Ruby to bounce at a speed and hardness that was pleasing to his cock.  
Just as Ruby began to build up her orgasm with two of her fingers sluttily rubbing at her clit, the door to the downstairs boy’s bathroom of St. William’s High School opened. Instantly stopping all movement, Ruby lifts her feet up to avoid being seen outside the stall, hopeful the lone student could use the urinal and leave them once again.  
A few seconds pass and it becomes clear to both that the surprise visitor wants to be in the stall. Right before this moment Ruby regretted picking the only bathroom with one stall in the whole school.  
Jason leaves the stall first, figuring there was no other way out of the situation he was in. Ruby went to follow, telling herself that she probably doesn’t know the guy and that the embarrassment she was about to put herself through would eventually fade in the back of her mind.  
Unfortunately, she did know him. It was Sam, a student a grade above her who shared a math class with Ruby. He was good looking, the long dirty-blond hair, already thick red beard, and visible fore-arm tattoos doing him many favors. This was definitely a boy that was on Ruby’s bucket list, and as she walked past, avoiding eye contact to her best ability, the wish of one day having his body pressed against her own went out of her thoughts.  
She walked next door to the girl’s bathroom to finish her round with Jason. In her mind this interruption was just that, an interruption. Ruby had no idea that that event would cause Sam to change her whole life, just not as fast as she may come to hope.


End file.
